


The Prisoner's Way

by MrEnterYourName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Multi, Other, Swearing, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Unrealistic Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterYourName/pseuds/MrEnterYourName
Summary: A tale about a woman imprisoned by elves who finds a connection with her cell mate. When their bond is threatened, she is willing to just about anything to save her new friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older unreleased text I wrote years ago that I now decided could be put on here. It's definitely not my best work, but hope it's enjoyable reading for someone out there. At least this is a better place for it than being untouched on my hard drive. Just a heads up, it goes pretty over the top towards the end.

She had been there for days but she had no way of knowing how many. She had not seen sunlight the whole time, only the insides of her cell.

_Stupid girl_, Anne had thought to herself everyday after her capture. _I should have stayed home._ She had found out about the Final Refuge of the Elves nine years ago, back when she was only ten. The stories about it had always fascinated her, and for a long time she dreamed about seeing it. No man or woman had entered the Refuge after Bjorn the Savior, but she was always determined to try.

And that she did. When she was ten-and-nine, she took her horse and her rucksack, and left to go north, following the Starstream upriver in Bjorn's footsteps. Except that he had had a griffin, while she did not. It did take her a lot longer to get there, but after days of trekking in the Northern Mountains, she finally found it: the gate of the Final Refuge. The way up the mountain was hard and treacherous but not impossible.

And now she was here. Trapped in a cell inside the last known city of the Elves. But she wasn't completely alone. Trapped in the cell with her was a man. Or he was male, but not a man, for he was an elf who called himself Faran.

Faran was unlike the other elves. Instead of white hair and green emerald eyes, he had grey hair, grey eyes, pale skin and slim lips. _He does have the pointy ears_, Anne had noted.

At first she had been wary of him._ He must be here for a reason. _For the first day she had cried in a corner with her head between her knees, avoiding Faran's eyes. Eventually they had begun talking, introducing themselves and then telling their stories. His story didn't bring her much relief, for a former assassin was not the most pleasant person to be around.

Faran had many questions for her as well. ”How did a young maiden like you come to have the key to this city, may I ask?”

”It was passed down to me from my mother. It has been in our family for centuries,” she told him.

”And do you happen to know how your forebears got the hold of it in the first place?”

”Mother told me that it an runaway elf had traded it for food.”

”Hard to imagine men trading with elves,” said Faran doubtingly. ”Most likely it was looted from a corpse.”

”My family wouldn't do such a thing,” she insisted.

”Oh, you are naive, child.” He grinned. ”It's endearing, really.”

She crossed her arms in disapproval and turned away from the elf. _I do not like the way he looks at me. _

They spent days in that cell together, talking and eating the bread they were given. They shat and pissed into a hole in the floor, a hole that led somewhere deep below, but was too small for a person to fit trough. They had to do their business while the other one looked away. They didn't really get anything to dress themselves with, as Anne only had a sack-like rag covering most of her body and no undergarments.


	2. New Found Affection

”You remind me of someone,” said Faran one night. ”A maiden fair but brave and strong, willing to do anything to survive.”

”I am no maiden.”

”Is that so? But fair you are, beautiful as the full moon on clear night.”

She blushed. _No, don't listen to him. _”Save your flattery, for I might be young but I am not stupid.”

”That I believe. But you kid yourself if you think that these are not the words you want to hear.” Faran stood up from his mattress and got closer to her.

_What is he doing_? ”And how do you think you know that?” She backed against the wall on her own bed.

”I can see it in your eyes," he said in a seducing low whisper. ”There's no shame in it. Everyone wants to feel like they are wanted.” He sat next to her.

Anne flinched and looked away from him, staring at the torch outside the cell, but stayed in her place. _My face is so warm and red but I cannot let him see it. _”You don't know me.”

”Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I can read your body. Do you suppose that I didn't notice how you blushed?”

_Shit. _”You fool yourself.”

”Then how about your legs? They're not crossed but your knees are together, your whole body is tense from excitement.”

”You're just making me uncomfortable.”

”For speaking the truth.” He brushed her hair behind her ear.

_Why does that feel so nice?_ She didn't say anything.

”I have become fond of you. The way you smile, your laugh, your eyes, it's all so warm. I have not felt this way in a thousand years.”

”You must be very lonely then.” She turned her emotionless face to meet his sharp eyes.

He smiled a sad smile. ”That much is true. All I ask is to have this one night with you.”

”And if I say no?” _What is this feel I have in my tummy?_

”Then that is your will and I shall respect it. But I know that you won't say it.”

”Why not?” _I must._

”You are lonely as well and you desire me.” He put his hand on her knee and started to slide it slowly against up her thigh.

_I'm starting to get wet. _”You disgust me,” she groaned in his face.

”Don't say that, you'll hurt me.” His right hand was behind her back, creeping downwards.

_Why can't I say no_? The word couldn't reach her lips, instead she uttered: ”Damn you.” She grabbed his left hand but didn't pull it and resisted only a little. Their eyes were dead fixed on each other, almost like a staring contest, seeing who would hesitate first. _I'm already soaked down there, if he touches it he'll know. _

Faran's skinny hand slid under her rag and reached her ladyparts. He touched her bush and her dripping cunt, that was hot and puffed from all the blood flowing into it. Anne gasped and closed her eyes. She felt how his fingers rubbed the lips, sliding up and down, the juice smearing them.

”Your body cannot lie and your pussy is begging for me,” he whispered into her ear.

_I hate that he's right. ”_You're wrong,” she tried to sigh. _Just say stop, tell him no. _

He slid his index finger inside her and moved it around against the inner walls. She moaned. His right hand started pulling her rag up from the back, until he just ripped the fabric open. Her beautiful, round, perky breasts were now naked, and Faran grabbed the right one from behind and kissed her neck.

_I can feel my nipples starting to stiffen. _”Please...” she begged. ”Don't be rough.” She felt his fingers pinch her nipple, pull it and twist it gently. She groaned half from pain and half from pleasure. ”Don't hurt me.”

”You enjoy this,” he said and squeezed her tit, while continuously fingering her, now with two fingers and increasing in speed. _His fingers are soaked in my pussy juice, glistening wet. They feel so good going inside me. _She held her knees while her legs were shaking from pleasure._ Gods save me, why must it feel so good? _He took the other breast in his mouth, sucking it furiously.

”Don't bite it,” she screamed when she felt his sharp teeth against her nipple. Her pink nipple was wet from his mouth and his tongue licked it with passion. _He's hard, _she thought when she saw the elf's member stiffen under his rags. _It's so big and hard, a lot bigger than most men. _

Finally Faran stood up and undressed himself. He revealed his huge cock, which was a lot darker and more colorful than the rest of his skin. It twitched, aroused, in front of Anne's face. ”Now pleasure me like I did you”, he told her.

”Maybe I don't want to._” He could smack me unconscious with that thing. _

”Stop with the games already, we both know you do. Don't be scared, grab it.”

She did. Carefully she wrapped her fingers around it. It was so thick, that her fingers weren't able to touch. When sliding the foreskin backwards, she could see the bald red head, which shone wet in the torchlight. She started jerking him, faster and faster. She held it tighter and took her other hand for help, doing it with both hands. _I'll just make him come and maybe then he'll leave me alone. _

In a moments notice, she felt how warm semen burst out from his cock on her face. She closed her eye as the cum almost hit it, and soon her face was covered in white-ish goo. It was on her forehead, her nose, hair, mouth, cheeks, and it streamed down to her chin, from where it dripped on her breasts. The force of it was surprising to her, it wasn't like a leak but more like a small aggressive flood, that lasted for ten seconds. Surprising was also the amount. _It just keep coming, _she had thought while he came on her. After the semen stopped coming, Faran's member softened and shrank in size, like any man's would, but even while soft it was bigger than most.

Faran chuckled. ”You look amazing covered in that.”

She wiped her face clean. She tasted a bit of it accidentally, but the taste wasn't as bad as she would have thought. _A lot better than Geralt's. Maybe it's the food. Or maybe it's some kind of elven sorcery. _

Anne thought they were done and almost sad because of it, even though she would not admit it. She was still wet and horny, for she had not come. But she was wrong: he started to stiffen again in seconds, right in front of her eyes. _Impossible. _

”Elven stamina cannot be matched,” Faran explained with a proud voice and grabbed her. He threw her laying on the bed and twisted her legs open with his hands.

”Have you not had enough already?” she asked and moaned soon after, when his fingers widened her cunt, and she felt his tongue going inside it.

”We are not done until the dawn is upon us,” the elf stated and kissed her clit and then licked it. ”You taste amazing,” he said between his licks. ”My mouth waters for your juices.” _He's insane._ ”I love the feel of your hair against my face.”

”Please stop talking,” she groaned. _You might drive me crazy from lust. _She squeezed and sucked her own tits clean from semen to quieten herself. Otherwise her screams might have been heard in the whole city. _I'm going to come, _she realized. _I can't, I mustn't, he would win, I can't let him win. _

”Stop!” she told Faran and got up.

The look on his face was puzzled. ”What's wrong?” He got up as well.

She went to her knees on the cold floor and grabbed his cock. ”I can't take it anymore, I want to suck you already,” she lied, or at least partly.

Faran grinned amused. ”So finally you admit it, you're a poor lusty girl in need of some cock.”

”No, but I prefer to be in control.”_I hope he's dumber than he looks. _

”Whatever you say, if it makes you happy.” She knew he didn't take the bait. _Fuck you, you proud bastard._

She looked at his manhood again, measuring it with her eyes. The size of it was almost daunting. Still, she did her best and started by tasting the tip with her tongue, going round and flicking it.

”Oh yes, that feels good, but can you take it in your mouth?”

She landed her lips on the tip and kissed it. Slowly and steadily she started moving forward and taking the cock deeper, until the head of the penis was completely inside. Even it was enough to almost fill her mouth. She could feel its weight on her tongue, and her jaws were opened wide. _It's so long and thick that even now I can barely breathe. _

”Can you use that lovely mouth of yours and give me the best sucking of my life?”

_I'll try. _She started moving her head back and forth slowly, using her whole mouth, the lips and the tongue, to pleasure him as best she could. Her saliva made his foreskin and knob moist.

Faran leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Anne used her both hands to give him a handjob to compensate for how little she could suck. She started sucking and jerking him faster and faster, until her hands started to cramp and her jaw was getting tired. _I can already taste his cum_, she thought when he was getting closer to reaching his limit.

”Suck it harder, I beg of you,” he yelled and suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling her gently closer and thrusting his member deeper into her mouth. Though it was short of going even halfway inside, it still reached the top of her throat and made her gag. She put her hands against his feet and tried to push herself backwards, but it was too late. In a blink of an eye she felt the semen rushing inside her mouth, filling it in less than a second. She tried to pull the cock out, but Faran didn't realize the situation, until she was gagging from his cum that burst out from her mouth and streamed down her chin. He let go of her and stumbled back, letting her spit the semen out and gasp for air. _That_ _almost felt like drowning._

”A finer lady would have swallowed it,” he commented.

”A gentler man wouldn't have forced me to gulp his cum,” she argued back, still spitting on the floor where a puddle of semen had formed.

”And for that I do apologize, it was a heat of the moment thought.”

”Apology accepted,” she said reluctantly. _I can't blame him, that must have felt good. And his seed didn't taste that bad, I just wish there wasn't so much of it. _

”You said you are not a maiden, but I doubt you have ever done it with an elf before?” He lifted her up and sat her down on the bed, caressing her hair and her breasts.

”I have not, but I do not really care to try,” she said. _I fear he would break me in half. _Still, she was wetter than ever and she breathed fast, and Fareo noticed that.

”Are you sure?” he asked in a sly voice. ”I would be gentle to you, like handling a flower. You would experience new heights of pleasure, in ways you can't imagine, and soon after you would beg for more. No man can match an elf in bed.” _He's just saying things, bragging without proof,_ she told herself, but her body did not listen.

”Fine, but I doubt you'll be able to live up to your words,” Anne said and laid back on the rather uncomfortable bed.

”If that proves to be the case then I'll be forever in your debt, and willing to do whatever you desire of me,” he promised while gently pushing her knees apart and poking her with the wet tip of his hardened glistening cock. The touch made her body tremble with anticipation.

_It's a deal. _She felt his knob against her throbbing lips. She was so hot down there that it felt like a jungle, with a moist bush and everything. Slowly he thrust his cock inside her. The dickhead widened her tight cunt, but it did not hurt. Instead, she already bit her lip. ”Just please be careful, whatever you do.”

After the head came the shaft, big and long. He didn't go all the way in, in fear of hurting her, as he saw her squirm. ”Even half of me seems to be enough for you,” he said smiling.

”Yes, don't go deeper than this,” she moaned, and he started moving his hips and fucking her slowly. He grabbed a tit and lifted her other leg as he thrust himself inside again and again, making her arch her back from pleasure.

”You're so tight,” he told Anne. ”Your young pussy feels so incredible, I could do this for an eternity.”

”Just shut up and fuck me,” she groaned. She had her other breast in her hand and with the other she pulled the side of the bed. _His cock feels... it feels unlike anything else. _She was hurting a little, but she did not say anything, only let out little sighs of pain from time to time. She liked the pain.

He kept doing her in an increasing speed. He sucked both of her tits in turns, squeezing them with his hand. ”Such fine, firm breasts.” From time to time he accidentally thrust his cock a bit further than what was comfortable for Anne, and she screamed from both pain and pleasure. To shut her up, he finally kissed her, hard and passionately.

She resisted for a while and let out muffled sounds, but eventually gave up and kissed him back with wet kisses. _He feels amazing. _ Anne wrapped her arms around the elf, embracing his warm muscular body. _I have never felt this good. _She knew she was near her limit. Soon enough her body became filled with pure ecstasy and she started shaking. _I'm coming_! She trembled violently, her muscles cramped and she was out of breath. Her cunt clenched his cock and made him feel amazing. Then suddenly she felt a huge relief and she was weak.

But Faran kept going faster and deeper, soon panting heavily, sweating. She could tell from his tense body that he was about to pop. _He's going to come inside me. _She panicked. _He can't come inside, I don't want to become pregnant, not from him. _Eyes wide open, she tried to push him away once again, fought his kisses and hit him hopelessly. She could not scream, for his lips pressed hard against her own and sealed them.

He ejaculated, with strong shots of cum into her cunt. _Nooo..._ She could feel his cock pumping its seed inside her, twitching. His hips slowed down, but even after seconds of cumming, he still fucked her sperm-filled pussy until the semen started pouring out on the mattress. He then gasped for air and soon saw her terrified face. But his face had a comforting smile. ”You don't need to worry, my dear Anne,” he said, ”for elves can only have children with other elves. You won't get pregnant.”

”Are you sure?”

”I promise.”

_Thank the gods. _She felt relieved. ”That's good to know, I was worried for a moment there.”

”Well, what do you say? Did I lie?”

She shrugged indifferently. ”I've had better.”

He laughed and grinned. ”You're beautiful but a bad liar, girl.” He was hard again. ”But I'm a man of my words and I won't be satisfied until you admit that you are as well.”

They kissed and soon lay once again on the bed, wrapped around each other naked while he fucked her till dawn.


	3. The Deal

Anne woke up groggy and weak. Her whole naked body was sore, especially her nipples and pussy, which were covered in old semen. Her skin was sticky, her hair was messy and she smelled strongly of sweat. She felt Faran's soft member against her ass and his arm was around her. The elf was still asleep.

For a moment she was not sure where she was or what had happened, until she rubbed her eyes and took a good look around her. Then she remembered. She was still in a cell deep down in the dungeons of the elven city. With her was the male elf Faran, who had seduced her and who she had spent the whole last night with fucking like rabbits.

_He looks sweet when he's asleep, _she thought and gazed at his fit, naked, pale body. His hair was grey though there wasn't a single wrinkle on his peaceful face. _Truly magnificent people, these elves. And amazing in bed._

But the two had no time to cuddle, for they had a rough waking. Three guardsmen were outside the cell, staring at Anne's young lush body with hungry eyes. ”Well well, what do we have here?” one of the elven guards said mockingly in elvish, which woke Faran up. ”Our two prisoners seem to have become very close.” The person talking looked bigger than the other two.

”How romantic,” the other tall one stated with a cold voice.

”But this isn't a place of love, but a place of punishment,” the third one with shorter hair continued.

”She's a pretty sight naked, ain't she?” the first one said, when Anne tried to cover her body, even though she did not understand what they were saying.

”Yes, very lovely,” the tall one agreed.

”I'd gladly fuck her sore,” snickered the third one with a mean grin.

Faran did not like what he was hearing. ”You stay away from her or I'll hurt you!” Anne grabbed his arm.

The guards laughed. ”Oh, are you threatening us now? That's not how this works, Faran.”

”We can't have you two lovebirds sharing a cell anymore if you act like that,” the big one told them in the common tongue.

Anne was terrified. ”No, please don't separate us!” _He's my only hope to stay sane in here._

”Oh, we wouldn't want to do that, would we?” the tall one asked his fellow guards.

”No, not at all, but it's a shame if he gets to have all the fun for himself,” the short-haired one replied and licked his lips, smiling.

The guards opened the cell door and walked inside. Faran, still naked, acted quickly and tried to fight them, but it was in vain and they quickly overpowered him.

”Don't be stupid, or we might have to kill you,” the big one told him.

Anne escaped to the corner of the cell, scared of what might happen. ”Please don't hurt him.”

The short-haired elf approached her and grabbed her. She tried to resist but he was too strong and had a knife.

”She stinks like shit. Fetch some water and some soap, Laneld.”

The tall one nodded and left the cell.

The big one chuckled and grabbed Faran's cheeks. ”We heard you two fucking last night. Sounded like fun, didn't it, Nimiro?” he asked the short-haired guard.

”Yes, quite. And we wondered if we could join in,” Nimiro replied and looked at Anne lustfully.

”I'd rather die than let you touch her,” Faran spit in distaste.

”We can arrange that,” the big one said and put his knife on Faran's throat.

”No!” Anne screamed and kicked. ”Please...” _I'd rather have you fuck me than him die. _”I'll do what you want, just don't hurt us.”

That got their attention. Both of the guards smiled slyly. ”Is that so? So you'll suck our cocks then?”

”Yes.”

”Let us fuck you?”

”Yes.”

”Anywhere?”

She hesitated for a moment. ”...yes.”

”Anne, don't,” Faran pleaded but the big one smacked him across the face.

”Let the girl speak,” he told Faran and turned to Anne. ”Your body in exchange for the safety of your lives. And if you please us enough, maybe we'll give you some other comforts. You'll be a good, obedient slave, won't you?”

”I will, you won't be disappointed.” _If they're even half as good as Faran was, maybe it won't be so bad. _

The tall one called Laneld came back with a bucket of water and a piece of soap. ”Here it is. How are the prisoners, chief?” he asked the big one with the most gold rings in his hair.

”They're excellent. The girl promised to be our sex slave, believe it or not.”

”And how did you manage that?”

”She's bargaining for his lover's life, poor thing. Oh well, I'm tired of waiting around. Chain Faran up and give the bucket to the girl. Then we'll have our fun.”

Anne watched as Faran was chained to the wall, naked and helpless. _I feel so bad for him, but this is for his own good. Otherwise he'd probably be dead. _She used the water and the soap to rub herself clean from all the old semen and sweat. The guards watched her with gleaming eyes, taking their armor and clothes off, then jerking their big cocks as they stared at Anne's shining wet body.

Even in this moment, she noticed that even Faran got hard watching her, but he had an angry look on his face. _He probably wants to kill these guards for this. _

After Anne had cleaned up properly, she felt better again and smelled like roses. Not for long, for she knew that she'd have to get dirty soon once again. Really dirty. She looked at the three guards who were rubbing their stiff cocks in front of her. Their manhoods reminded her of the elves themselves. Lanold, the tallest one was also the one with the longest member, even longer than Faran's, but it was quite skinny as was he. The shorter haired elf called Nimiro was built more like Faran but he was smaller where it mattered. The chief was big and bulky, and his cock was huge. It was so thick that Anne started worrying it would never fit anywhere.

”Now, suck us, you little whore,” Nimiro commanded her.

”Yes, whatever you say.” She crawled towards them on all fours and looked at their three cocks in awe. She was cautious and wondered who she would prefer to suck first. Her first reaction was to take the smallest one, but then she looked up at Nimiro's mean grin and hesitated. She chose Laneld, as he seemed the nicest and his would fit in her mouth better than the chief's. _But even this I'll barely be able to suck for its length. _

As Anne slowly wrapped the fingers from both her hands around Laneld's long cock, the chief chuckled. ”Of course she goes for the longest one first.”

”Bah, it better be my turn next,” said Nimiro disappointed, jerking himself furiously.

She started sucking the knob, tasting him on her lips and tongue. ”That's a good girl,” Laneld told her with a smile.

”Don't just tease him, take it deeper,” the chief said. ”Show us what a great cocksucker you really are.”

She obeyed and took him as far as she could without gagging, which was not much. Still, Laneld did not complain and enjoyed her sucking quietly. She tried to do the best she could and helped with her hands and tongue. _Maybe if they're satisfied they'll be nicer to us._

Without warning, he came, and jizz filled her mouth in seconds. _So much cum... Tastes almost sweet. _She pulled back and had to spit some of it out, but swallowed the rest with a big gulp, showing her empty mouth to his captors with her tongue sticking out. Laneld grinned.

”Nicely done, but try swallowing all of it next time,” the chief suggested.

”Yes, you need to drink our cum like it's your water,” Nimiro told her. ”It might as well be.”

”Except when I want to come on you and cover you in my semen,” the chief added amused.

Nimiro wanted to be next but the chief got in his way and grabbed Anne first, smacking his bulky dick against her face. ”See how well you can handle this.”

”It's too big,” she complained. _My jaw can't open that wide._

”That's horseshit, I command you to suck it.”

And she did. Surprisingly, even though she had to open her mouth as much as she could to get it in, doing so didn't hurt. She suddenly felt a lot more flexible and able than before, as if her muscles could stretch easier. She sucked the chief's massive cock as well as she had Faran's, though she could only breathe through her nostrils. _Just don't block my nose. _

While she sucked him, the other two surrounded her, pleasuring themselves and asking her to jerk them. She did as told and grabbed one cock with her left hand and one with the other, tugging them back and forth. _Just imagine it's Faran, _she told herself. At times she momentarily stopped blowing the chief and switched to either Laneld or Nimiro, and always making sure to jerk off the cocks she wasn't sucking on. She licked and she blew, she twisted and she jerked. Both Nimiro and Laneld came in her mouth, not once but twice, but the chief lasted.

Finally after tens of long minutes had passed, the chief informed that he was about to come, and hard. But as a man of his word, he wanted to come on her and grabbed his cock to squeeze every single drop onto that naked body. He came yelling, and Anne had to close her eyes not be blinded by the white flood. He jizzed for what felt like an eternity, until her face had a gooey mask and her breasts were covered with a semen frosting. _It feels so warm and smooth._ ”Now that is beautiful,” the chief said. ”Don't you dare wipe that cum off, I want you to stay like that until it sticks to your skin.” _That cleansing wasn't much use then. _

Yet after all that, Nimiro wasn't happy. ”She's just toying with us. She's supposed to be a sex slave, yet she can't even suck right. You need to take it DEEP, you hear me? I'll show you.” He grabbed her head and shoved his cock inside her mouth. She gagged as he pulled her closer to his balls and pushed himself deeper, until her nose pressed against his pubic hair. _It's so deep, his knob is in my throat, I'm going to throw up. _She coughed up spit that ran down her chin. She tried pushing him away, but only when he himself pulled back, could she breathe freely again. Faran was struggled in his chains and cursed at Nimiro, trying to tell him to stop.

”It's fine, Faran, don't worry,” Anne told him, even while she was still gasping for air. Nimiro grabbed her head again, and started fucking her mouth, thrusting his cock down her throat. After every few thrusts he let her gasp and spit all the drivel out on his cock, on the floor or on her tits. She rolled her eyes back as they got wetter and gagged as he rammed her mouth.

He kept doing it faster and kept her sucking for longer without a break, but as his stiff cock and her sperm-covered face were glistening and dripping with her saliva, Anne started gagging less and less until her throat was numb. _I'm actually wet, I can't believe it. _She rubbed herself while sucking him.

Then he came, pulling her head forcibly as his semen run down inside her throat, and she swallowed all of it. ”Ohh gods, yes, take it, drink it, fuck yes, that feels great.”

Anne took the other two down her throat after Nimiro, first Laneld's longer cock and then the chief's thick one. Both went down easier than anyone would have expected, as she didn't gag or tear up, but she drooled on their dicks like a crazy animal. They didn't even have to hold her head, as she sucked them down to their balls. The elves took turns to finger her pussy with rough hands and sucked her nipples raw, and she let out muffled moans of pleasure with cocks in her mouth. She could tell Faran was conflicted, turned on but also disgusted at the same time. His lonely cock was starting to slowly rise up and get harder. He clearly wanted to be in the guards' place.

She drank their semen and let them cum on her while sucking at the same time. She licked their balls and their assholes, after they had put her to lay down on the bed, head hanging from the side, and then sat on her face. They lowered their cocks down in her mouth, and she sucked them while spit rolled down her cheeks as long white streams of saliva full of bubbles. Her eyes rolled back, and she lost track of time. It had went on for hours, maybe days, she could not tell. She felt their fingers and tongues ravaging her asshole. They even managed to make her cum, not once, not twice, but five times.

”You love sucking that cock, don't you, you dirty whore?” the chief said to her as she was licking his shaft clean from semen.

”Yes,” she said with a trembling voice. _I like the way their cum tastes. _

”_Yes, master._ Say it.”

” Yes, master.”

”Good girl. Now, I say you've earned a nice fucking, isn't that right, soldiers?”

”Indeed, she has pleased us with her mouth well enough, but now I feel like giving her other holes a chance,” said Laneld, the tallest elf. Anne stopped licking the chief's cock to look at it, wondering how it would feel. Sudden senses of both doubt and excitement filled her at the same time.

Before she could say anything, the chief pushed her backwards to lie on the cold floor and pulled her legs open. They spread themselves for him easily, for he was strong and she was feeble. The chief rubbed his cock and shoved it inside her, making her pussy gape. She gasped in surprise but covered her mouth. _It's so wide and huge, it won't fit. _

”Fuck, you're so damn tight,” the chief grunted in elvish, slowly pulling her body towards himself and moving his hips forward. Her pussy was wet and slippery, as the huge shaft thrust inside it.

Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip, as she was tense and terrified, waiting for the pain that never came. When she finally looked down, she realized that he was all the way in, yet it didn't hurt much. Instead, it felt amazing. She couldn't help but to smile a relieved smile, which the chief noticed and grinned.

He started fucking her hard, panting and sweating. Both Nimiro and Laneld were on their knees next to Anne's head, and she blew them and jerked them in turns. She took a cock in her pussy and two others in her throat by turns, slobbering and squeeling.

She went on all fours, while the chief rammed her from behind and the others gave their cocks for her mouth from the front. She swallowed Nimiro and Laneld's numerous and plentiful loads and let them cum on her face, sucking their cocks clean after each shot. Yet the chief lasted, fucking her with a force that shook her body like an earthquake. His huge cock made her tremble and moan from pleasure until her legs could barely carry her, and the chief had to hold her ass up himself.

Her soft semen-covered cheek landed on the floor as she felt a strong sensation in her body and seemed to lose control of it. She puffed and huffed, trying to form words and tell him to stop_. I'm going to come, _she realized_ , but it feels different. _For a moment she felt like she was about to piss, but instead she came and her pussy squirted out a fountain of water-like liquid. Everyone let out a yell of surprise that quickly turned into amusement.

Anne squirmed and wiggled uncontrollably on the stone floor, as a few more squirts came on the chief's cock. She calmed down after a few seconds but she felt unbelievable. _By the Gods, that was the best and strongest orgasm I've ever had. _Any other woman would have been exhausted by that point, but not Anne. She wanted more, harder and stronger. She was hooked.


	4. Hooked

”More...” she whispered when the chief had stopped for a moment.

”What?” he asked.

”More, fuck me more,” she said louder. ”Give me that big cock of yours, fuck me well and make me cum again.”

”Woman, I'm starting to like the way you think,” the chief bellowed and lifted her up in the air. He started fucking her standing up, holding her up from behind and making her bounce on his cock. Her round breasts jumped up and down, as she screamed ”yes, oh my Gods, just like that, fuck me, fu-ck meee, FUCK ME.” She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his massive member sliding in and out of her. She had forgot about the others, Nimero, Laneld and even poor Faran, and the only thing in the world that mattered to her in that moment was the chief's cock.

Finally, she could feel the elf's cock throbbing, and without warning the chief came. The semen filled her womb, she could feel the warmth of it inside her. He held her still for a good moment until he stopped coming. He quit holding her up and let her drop. The white semen started flowing out of her pussy and on her thighs, forming a puddle on the floor.

”It's a good thing you humans can't get babies from us, we don't need another bastard in this city,” Nimiro grunted.

Anne quickly crawled to the chief and started furiously licking and sucking his cock, trying to get him hard again. ”You can't stop now,” she pleaded, ”fuck me again._” I want to cum like that again. _It worked and the chief soon got hard again.

The chief went to lie down on the floor and let her sit on his member. She rubbed her pussy against it, with sperm still dripping out of her. ”Ohh yeah, rub that cunt against my cock, just like that,” the chief said and grabbed her perky tits with his rough hands.

Anne quivered as she lowered herself and let his cock push inside_. I can't get enough of this amazing feeling._ She started riding him, constantly bouncing up and slamming down, her peach-like round ass and smooth thighs smashing against the chief's muscular body. She used her other hand to help please herself, rubbing her clit as the chief sucked on her puffed nipples. Laneld and Nimero stood beside Anne, and she sucked them, savoring the taste of their cum. The two elves were clearly very jealous of the chief but didn't dare to stop him, yet they still enjoyed her mouth greatly.

Soon she could feel it again, that mindblowing sensation. She started shaking as she rode the chief's cock and suddenly she had to lean against him or she would fall over. ”I'm cummmiiiing agaiiiinnnnn!” she screamed and squirted like a waterfall.

For a moment she floated out of her body, loving every second of her orgasm. _Don't stop..._ was all she could think, her head buzzing, her thoughts shrouded in a fog of ecstasy. _More... cum... cock... fuck... I love... it._ Her eyes were closed but opened up wide open when all of a sudden she felt a prod against her asshole and her mouth made an o-shape.

”I've been wanting to destroy your ass ever since I first saw it,” Nimiro hissed from behind her and licked her ear. She trembled when his wet, long tongue twisted and squirmed into her ear like a snake.

_Yes, please, _she was about to say, but the voice of reason inside her head suddenly resisted, locked up deep in the pits of her consciousness in chains of lust._ It will hurt, _it said,_ my body won't be able to take it. _The other voice, the voice of lust, spoke against it. _I want them to fuck my every hole. I want it now. _

”I've never... I never had anyone fuck me there,” she said, still shaking.

”Even better,” Nimero said and spit on her ass, the drivel trickling down onto his dick pushing against her asshole. ”When I'm done, it will be red and tender.” He thrusted, and she gasped and made a high pitched squeal. Nimero's cock made her ass gape and he had trouble moving it.

”Please, be gent-” she got cut off as he pushed himself even deeper, down to his balls._ Oh my Gods, _she thought,_ this feels amazing. _It hurt only a little bit and she loved the feeling.

Nimero and the chief started fucking her in both holes at the same time, their gigantic cocks gaping them. Laneld, standing next to them, grabbed Anne's head and started fucking her mouth. They all groaned from pleasure. Her spit flowed and started dripping on her breasts and on the chief, as she gargled and moaned with all the three dicks going deep inside her. She was glistening from spittle, semen, sweat and other fluids, her breasts bouncing in a mesmerizing way.

They came inside her, one at a time, filling every crevice with their cum. It was hot and sticky, forming puddles on the stone floor, streaming out of her and covering her body. ”Give me more,” she pleaded, ”please masters, I want more.”

They were happy to give her what she wanted and switched positions. She lied on her side, and now Laneld got his turn to fuck her ass with his long member, Nimero took a turn with her cunt, and the chief was on his knees next to her head, while she deepthroated him and played with his balls with her tongue.

_I want that long dick deep inside me._ She moved her lower body closer to Laneld, who fucked her ass from behind, lifting her leg. He kissed her neck like a passionate lover, groping her bosom. She played with her clitoris and jerked Nimero's dick with her fingers at the same time, while he slammed her pussy violently and bit on her nipples.

”Finger my ass, you dirty whore,” the chief commanded her as she was slurping on his wet dick. She did as told and shoved a finger up the elf's hole and played with it. ”Yes, just like that, I'm going to cum again, fuck yes, oh shit” the chief yelled and busted his huge white load into her mouth and on her messy face. Her face had already many layers of both dried and fresh cum, and you could barely tell her facial features from underneath all of it. ”Don't you spit or swallow, you hear me? I want you to keep my cum in your mouth!”

She nodded, tasting the cum and feeling it on her tongue, but didn't swallow. She kept her mouth open, for the chief to admire his work for a moment and jerk his cock to get stiff again.

Nimiro came inside her womb, and Laneld pulled out to ejaculate on her bottom soon after. Nimiro made her open her legs and cunt wide to watch the cum flood out of her, even though it was impossible to tell what was his semen and what wasn't.

”Now, your boyfriend there looks a bit lonely, doesn' he?” the chief said and nodded at Faran, who was completely hard and had been staring at the odd show for the entire time. It was impossible to tell if he was furious, sad or horny, but Anne decided it was all three at once. ”Give him a kiss, dear,” the chief said and laughed mockingly. ”But don't spit.”

She get up, walked over to Faran.

”Anne...” he muttered before she pressed her lips against his. The chief's cum flowed out on their chins and a little bit went into Faran's mouth, who quickly spit it out and gagged after Anne pulled away. The guards laughed at him.

Suddenly she came back to her senses and felt like she had woken up from a dream or sobered up after a long night of drinking. She could barely tell what had really happened during the past few hours, or days even, as she had no idea how much time had passed since the guards first had come in to the dungeon cell. She looked at her own dirty, ravaged body, confused._ What happened? I feel great, but why does it feel wrong?_ She realized that it had to be the semen. The elven semen, had to be somehow magical, giving her power. She felt stronger and more energetic than before, even though she had not eaten properly for ages.

She wiped the cum off Faran's face and licked it from her hand. Her eyes turned malicious and decisive and she gave him a sly smile. Then she turned over to the guards with her arms crossed over her chest. ”All right boys, you've had your fun. Now free Faran from his shackles.”

The chief took steps and came right to her face, grinning. ”What makes you think you can tell us what to do, slave?”

”I've done my part of the deal.”

”Bitch, I decide when we are done. And don't forget, we said nothing about freeing him, only that we won't kill him.”

”I would still let you plough me,” she said.

All the elves were surprised.

”Even after we free Faran?” Laneld asked. ”What makes you think he'll allow that?”

”It's not up to him to decide what I do with my body, and nor should it be yours,” she snapped at them. ”But like I said, all I want is for you to free him from that wall and leave him unharmed, and I'll still let you fuck me. I'll do whatever you want. As long as you want.”

The chief looked at Faran and then at Anne's naked body again. ”I'll agree to that, yes. But we'll have to move him into another cell then.”

”Anne, no! Don't agree to this!” Faran resisted.

”Faran, just be quiet,” she pleaded. ”This is for your own good. I can manage.”

The guards started opening Faran's shackles, when Anne suddenly stopped them.

”Wait!” she said. ”Maybe you don't have to move him. What if he joins us?”

”As if he would be up for sharing,” Nimero spat. ”Or us for that matter. He's a killer, a criminal, scum.”

”But what if three cocks isn't enough for me? A fourth one wouldn't do any harm. And the more, the merrier, right?”

There was a silence. They all looked at Faran.

He let out a sigh, but his hard cock couldn't lie. ”I would be happy to join in,” he said a bit reluctantly.

”Fine, then do just so,” the chief grunted, ”as long as you don't try anything stupid. We outnumber you, freak.”


	5. The Trial

A few days went by, the four elves fucking Anne in every possible position, taking turns with her three holes. At times the guards took food breaks, and brought some for the prisoners as well. The guards did their duty at times, wandering the stone hallways and stairs, counting every second until they would get back to fucking Anne.

Whenever the prisoners were left alone, they had long discussions and built their odd relationship. Faran had gotten used to sharing her with others, and soon all grudges between him and the guards were erased.

She loved every second of fucking. She savored the orgasms and enjoyed every drop of cum she got. Her orgasms got even stronger and longer, and the only time she felt tired was right after one. Then very quickly her body was ready for more, and she craved it. She barely needed to eat or drink anything other than semen. She was even healthier than ever before. Her skin, when not covered in cum, was clean and smooth, her hair strong and glowing.

And she slowly started evolving from what could be called a slave to a mistress. The elves admired her, and word of a sex goddess spread throughout the mine city. More elves started to come by her cell, begging for her favors. In return she got both fame but also fortune. Soon she got out of her cell and was given a luxurious room with expensive elven crafted furniture, who she shared with Faran. Finally every male elf in the city knew of her and in secret came to her chamber to bed her with others, sometimes even twenty elves at a time. She could not get pregnant from them, so she was every elf's dream.

She literally bathed in a tub filled with elven cum from her suitors, and the tub got filled at least once a day with new semen. Instead of being a slave, she had elven servants who were fully devoted to pleasing her. They licked her pussy when she wanted, they gave her their magical cum when asked and cleaned her room. Sometimes she even shared her bed with young elven girls, who either were too scared to have sex with males yet or just were interested in women, which was looked down upon in the elven society.

But soon the females in the city started suspecting something, when their husbands and single elves disappeared for sometimes hours at a time, and nobody apparently knew where they went. Eventually the information about Anne leaked into the public, and one day guards stormed into her room and imprisoned everyone inside. Many of her mates were given a death sentence for adultery, and Faran and Anne were put to trial. Faran was accused of his relationship with a human, and Anne was accused of adultery with a suspected number of hundreds of elves.

”Your crimes are unspeakable, human,” the Council told her. ”You should be tortured and killed for what you've done to our once honorable society.” And they planned to do just that, but not in any usual way. She was brought to an arena, naked. She looked around and saw all the elves in the audience, mostly female.

”Bring forth the Ravager! The bane of whores, cheaters and other dishonorable folk!”

Anne was terrified, until she saw the gate open and something very ridiculous looking. A giant mess came to the arena, a shapeless blob with purple tentacles flailing everywhere. It didn't even have any eyes or a mouth.

She had never heard of anything like it, yet she quickly guessed what it's purpose must be. It was a monster that raped people as a punishment. But Anne felt the power she had gotten still inside her, and wasn't scared. Instead, she embraced the moment.

”Come here you filthy thing, fuck me like I've never been fucked before. Show me how bad you really are, you pile of cocks.” She stood with her legs open, groping her tits and pleasuring herself, when the monster came closer and started moving its tentacles at her. They grabbed her legs and hands forcefully, twisted themselves around her and tied her limbs up, but she didn't even try to resist. The tentacles felt wet and slippery, just like her cunt. Each one had an end with a small hole in them and it was amazing how much they resembled penises. There were different sizes, some thin as fingers, some as thick as an arm. The monster must had been created with magic for this exact purpose.

She gave one of the tentacles wrapped around her arm a lick, and out came a slight trickle of grey goo. At first it tasted very odd, gross, then suddenly her tastebuds became not only accustomed to it but actually made it taste sweet. One tentacle that was about the same width as an average elven cock licked Anne's thigh and then her pussy, rubbing against it.

”Yeah, that's right, fuck that dirty pussy,” she taunted it.

People in the crowd were confused, some laughed mockingly. ”Kill her, Ravager, give the human whore what she deserves!”

The tentacle thrust inside her. She gasped for air, for it felt unlike anything she had experienced before. The tentacle was able to move inside her womb like a snake, thrusting in all different directions and curling up to a ball inside her. Yet it did not hurt a bit, it just felt odd. But it still in some way pleasured her, and as she started to relax again, she started enjoying it. The crowd was expecting screams of pain, yet what they got were ever stronger moans of pleasure from her. The tentacle slithered in and out, fucking her with increasing speed. She was moist, wetter than ever before, her pussy juices flowing and spraying on the monster cock. Soon another, smaller tentacle was touching her asshole, squirting tiny amounts of its semen on it.

”That's it? One tiny tentacle? You can do better!”

Soon she almost regretted her words, almost. Instead of one, six tentacles started fucking her asshole simultaneously. _Gods, this is crazy. It's almost as if little worms were going inside my ass. _Yet the feeling sent orgasmic shivers across her body.

Other tentacles were touching all over her body, rubbing against her round tits and perky buttcheeks, covering her in their slime. Two tentacles, shaped differently, latched onto her nipples and started sucking them. They pulsated and pressed her breasts in a way, that surprisingly made them able to suck milk out of her puffed, hot nipples. She was astonished by it and a bit scared at first. Her tits started leaking milk in amazing amounts and the tentacles drank greedily.

The tentacles inside her were going deeper than any cock had ever gone. She felt them in her stomach, stretching her insides. Yet it still didn't hurt. Any ordinary women would have been in agony, but she got weird pleasure from it. Her body was really enjoying it, her crotch warm and willing. One of the tentacles started fucking her mouth, going deep into her throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe. Her face started turning red and she tried her hardest to use her nose. She could taste the tentacle and its slime, feel them cover her lips and tongue in fluid, some her own. The thing violating her throat made it seem like she had another cunt in her mouth, because even it felt good to her. She licked and sucked the tentacle willingly, using her hands to stimulate it.

Suddenly she felt the cocks inside her go crazy, they throbbed and pulsated, wriggling. They came inside her with unbelievable force, the semen filling her insides. Into her womb, into her rectum and down her throat. The load was massive, bigger than any elf or man could do. For a moment she thought it would never stop and she felt like she was about to burst. Gulp, gulp, gulp, she swallowed gallons of cum. Soon it all streamed out of her holes like a floodgate opening, and the creature dropped her into a puddle of white goo. The other tentacles ejaculated on her, almost drowning her.

For a moment she did nothing but lie on the ground, without moving. Some of the elves in the audience thought she was dead, so they were leaving their seats. But then she coughed and wiped semen off herself.

”Is that the best you can do?” she mocked the monster and the crowd.

Then she saw something emerge from the blob. A huge tentacle that looked as thick as a leg. She smiled at the sight, driven mad by her lust. She opened her crotch, using her fingers to widen her pussy. _Yes, give me it. _She licked her lips clean from cum, as the enormous shaft pressed against her semen covered pussy and went in. She saw her own stomach bulge from the tentacle thrusting inside her. Now she truly understood the name of the monster, the Ravager. She moaned and squirmed in ecstasy, when another tentacle went into her mouth and silenced her. Then she realized that once again, she wasn't hurting. Instead, she really liked the feeling of a huge cock-like tentacle fucking her. A third tentacle, with weird little soft spikes and bumps on its end, started vibrating against her asshole and then slithered in. It made it easily inside her, but somehow grew thicker afterwards. She was so full, yet wanting more.

The tentacles fucked her and lifted her into the air, nothing holding her limbs anymore. They released their loads inside her, slithered out one by one, and were quickly replaced by new ones. Cum everywhere, in her belly, in her womb, on her naked, sticky body. Tentacles out, new ones in, more cum, more tentacles, another load, a new set of cocks slithering in, releasing their goo, more, more, more... Out, in, out, in, white goo seeping from her mouth and down her chin to her breasts, from her cunt and ass, down her legs and to the ground. She was positively leaking their cum, and she loved it all. She loved every inch of the tentacles and every drop of their tasty, warm semen, going in and out of her._ To hell with the elves, I could do this forever_. She came, time and time again, squirted by the gallons, shaking and moaning from pleasure, again, and again. Tentacles kept sucking and pumping milk out of her breasts, and she was happy to give it all.

Suddenly, the one she was so greedily sucking on, retreated and came more on her almost unrecognizable face. She held her tongue out, taking it the best she could with her eyes closed, waiting for another one to replace its cousin. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes in surprise and disappointment as nothing embraced her open mouth. Instead, she immediately felt something inside her crawl upwards, from her belly, up her throat and out of her mouth. The tentacle in her ass had come all the way through her, impaling her in a grotesque yet pleasuring way. She quivered and came again, not realizing the fact that she could not breathe. She had no need to. She was nearly immortal. The tentacle coming from her mouth unloaded on her and retreated back the way it came.

Finally, after a long while, with everyone in the audience staring in disgust or awe, suddenly the monster started to weaken and emit a horrible, deep sound. The tentacles slowed down and all came with force uncontrollably all over the arena and Anne, then going flaccid. They slowly lowered Anne back down. The blob was collapsing, it's tentacles going back inside it. Until it stopped moving and went melted into a purple puddle. It was dead. The monster had been no match for Anne, the Goddess of Sex.

The people in the crowd got up, and slowly, one by one, bowed.


End file.
